Evolution?
by awalkingparadox
Summary: Sam grows a pair a wings and is forced to go into hiding. With religious groups, scholars, and government officals out to get him, will Sam ever have the normal life he wanted?
1. Chapter 1

An idea that I'm toying around with and I want to see what kind of reaction it will get. I have only a rough idea of what I want to happen in this story and I might take forever to update since I really have other stories I must do…

Well anyway, this won't be a cross over since I'm not going to use Cooro and the gang in this fanfic, at the very most they will be mentioned in passing. This story is set during and after 'Return of the Fallen'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

_It's well known that there are those in this world who, while being human, also have the abilities of animals. There are those who can make parts of their body beastlike… and others who can change almost their entire body…_

* * *

Sam knew he was dying. Everything was fading, the fierce heat of the desert sun shining down on him, the burning rough texture of Egyptian sand he was lying on, the warm and yet cool hands that fluttered across his broken body, and Mikaela screaming at him. Sam didn't understand what Mikaela was saying anymore, her words have stopped making sense a long time ago.

Distantly he heard an inhuman roar followed by a loud blast and the sand around him shuddered by the force of the impact. Sam knew, he wasn't sure how, but he just knew that it was Bumblebee who had caused that explosion. That it was his Bumblebee who had probably went on a rampage at his apparent death. Sam wanted to, so badly, to tell them that he would be ok. That Mikaela didn't have to cry anymore, that he was perfectly fine and would be up soon, but he couldn't because this time he knew for certain that he was going to die.

* * *

_They come in various forms… snakes, wolves, bears, ECT.…_

_How can these people transform into animals? It is still inexplicable. Nevertheless, I will call these people who have mastered these animal abilities "+ Anima."_

_Aaron Newt, Research Department 8,  
Astaria National Research Facility  
Astarian Year 337_

* * *

Sam could see again. Well ok, 'see' wasn't exactly the right word. Sam wasn't entirely too sure what word could fit this situation. He had 'woken' up to find himself in some sort of misty world where the most prominent colors where blue and black. It had taken him a while but Sam eventually realized that there had been other 'people' there with him.

Not entirely too sure what was going on, Sam had stood there listening as the 'Primes' told Sam about his destiny and how 'The Matrix of Leadership was earned not found.' Still not entirely too sure what was going on, Sam wasn't prepared when the Primes suddenly declared that they were going to bring him back to life and that 'everything was going to be fine.' Well they really didn't saw that but Sam left with the feeling that was what the Primes were really trying to tell him the first place. Just in a really confusion and long winded sort of way.

* * *

_There is a theory that + Anima originated from Kim-un-kur blood… But is that really so? + Anima that aren't Kim-un-kur aren't necessarily born to other + Anima… So we can't say for certain that it's genetic. There are few who have witnessed the moment a person becomes a + Anima… and from those few cases, two commonalities have come to light._

* * *

Sam woke up with a gasp. This time he was sure that he was really awake and not in some sort of 'death trance' or something of that nature. How did he know he was truly awake this time? Well for one thing the harsh desert sun was back again and nearly blinded him when he opened his eyes. Another was that his body was screaming at him, apparently it did not like being burned, shot, and having a missile launched at it, and was now complaining very 'loudly' at the abuse Sam had been forcing it through these past few days.

He realized with a start that the people around him where congratulating on a job well done and Mikaela had thrown herself on top of him and was not letting go. As much as he would have loved to hug her back and never let go, a shining object caught his attention and he found himself holding a complete matrix in his hands. With a jolt Sam remembered everything and despite his protesting body, and Mikaela, he pushed himself to his feet, clenching the matrix in his hand, he stared in dismay at the distance between him and Optimus

Sam knew that he needed to get the matrix to Optimus if they ever wanted to stand a chance against the Decepticons and the Fallen. Sam also knew that he didn't have much time until the Fallen realized that he had the matrix and when he did, he would kill Sam to get it. But Sam knew that he wouldn't make it to Optimus in time, he could barely stand, yet alone run across a dessert under heavy fire.

* * *

_The first concerns the age at which + Anima is made to manifest—almost all of them are children ages fourteen or younger…_

* * *

Sam leaned heavily on Mikaela as he watched Bumblebee launch himself into the battle with ferocity Sam had never seen before. Sam noticed Major Lennox had been standing close to them but after he caught the Major eye, Lennox had nodded at him and then ran out into the battle field. It was then that Sam realized just how bad the battle was going, how hopeless this entire situation seemed and it was made even worse when Sam noticed a small figure in the distance. Again Sam wasn't sure how he knew, only that he did, the Fallen has arrived.

* * *

_The second… is that they are having a near-death experience._

_Aaron Newt  
Research Department 8  
Astaria National Research Facility  
Astarian Year 337_

* * *

As impossible as it seemed, with all the roaring guns and various explosions, a sound cut through the chaotic noise of the battle field and caught Sam attention. It was a shrieking high pitched cry that ended in a rough yet dull coughing noise, it sounded as if it was coming above them and Sam found himself tilting his head back to get to stare at the sky. It was then that Sam saw it, a bird flying high above the battle field, it was beautiful. A deadly looking black a yellow beak shined in the sun light, its glossy brown feathers glinting in the harsh light. Its wings were topped with brown but ended in black feathers edged with white.

Sam wasn't entirely too sure what it was about the bird that drew his attention. Nor did he realize the he had started running, ok more like stumbling, his way towards Optimus. He hadn't even realized that the Fallen was heading straight towards him. He did notice when he suddenly jumped into the air, didn't have a clue as to why, and he absolutely noticed when he suddenly sprouted wings and instincts suddenly took over.

Clumsily Sam flapped his wings and shot forward in the air, he stumbled when his feet touched the ground again but he still couldn't help the laugh that escaped from him. It had felt wonderful, that brief moment in the air, eager to return to that feeling Sam pushed his wings again and yelled in joy as he shot up into the air. Flapping his wings eagerly, Sam rose and headed towards Optimus. Fly past a startled Will and his team, Sam couldn't help but flash them a cocky grin before landing clumsily on top of Optimus.

Kneeling down, Sam quickly ran his hands over Optimus chest, searching for the clasp that would pop open Optimus chest to him and reveal the spark that gave Optimus his life. Finding it, Sam flipped it quickly and tumbled off of Optimus when Optimus chest swung open swiftly. Groaning, Sam picked himself up and glared at Optimus open chest plate before climbing wearily back up. Looking at the dull crystal that Sam knew once glowed with his friend bright life force. Glancing at the matrix in his hand, Sam desperately wished that he was doing the right thing, and then plunged the sharp corner of the matrix into Optimus chest.

Power arced from the matrix and straight into Optimus chest, pure power surged through Optimus body causing him to rock violently and throwing Sam off. Sam surprised by the sudden movement snapped his wings out and brought himself to a hover right above Optimus face. He watched warily as Optimus blue optics shuttered open and quickly scanned his surroundings. Optimus eyes were blank for a few seconds, staring right at Sam, before understanding suddenly dawned in then and then turned into confusion.

"Sam, what in the world…?" Optimus asked and Sam gave him a small smile.

"I have no clue, but you need to hurry up and get better. The Decepticons are winning and we could really use your help!" Sam yelled over the noise but he never got an answer.

Sam suddenly felt himself being hit by a large metal hand and barely even got a glimpse of the Fallen face before he found himself hurled away from Optimus and crashing into the ground. Memories of the landing from teleportation suddenly flashed through Sam mind and Sam heard himself screaming as he rolled along the hot desert ground. There was a loud snap and Sam screamed again as he felt his wing crumple underneath him. When his rolling slowed to a stop, Sam found himself lying on the ground, oddly enough his wings seemed to have disappeared and a strange tiredness over took him, then again the tiredness was probably the result of the past few days finally catching up. Sam lost consciousness then, he missed the fight between Optimus and his brother, he missed Jetfire sacrifice, he missed the destruction of the Sun Harvester, but more importantly he missed the forming of two black tattoos that suddenly appeared on his shoulders.

It was only minutes after the battle that Bumblebee found him, laying in the sand covered from head to toe in injuries and surrounded by black feathers tipped with white. It was Bumblebee who first noticed the strange markings that had suddenly appeared on Sam body and it would be Bumblebee who would be the one to take away those markings.

* * *

So there it is… not sure where this is going to go but oh well.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I started my senior year so wish me luck! I have a very basic idea of where I want this story to go and I hope you guys don't hunt me down for taking so long to update… I have reorganized my profile and will update it as often as possible. Please check my profile for updates for all of my stories and find out news for upcoming new stories.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers nor + Anima.

* * *

Mikaela didn't know what to think. Sam, her Sam, had died and it took the effort of all of the medical team to bring him back. The moment he had started breathing again, Mikaela felt happiness swell up inside her, and for a brief moment she couldn't think of a time when she had been happier. She had hugged Sam, as tightly as she could, it was foolish she admitted to herself, but at the moment she felt that if she let him go he would disappear again.

Then Sam had stood up, sure he was leaning heavily on her, but still he was standing. Mikaela had noticed then, the look of hopelessness in Sam eyes, and when she saw the battlefield she understood why. They were fighting a losing battle and Sam knew it. When she turned to look at Sam she found him staring up at the sky, with an oddly detached look on his face.

Worried that something may be wrong with Sam, Mikaela had called for help and a young Egyptian man came running up to her. The young man was a local who had helped the medical team with reviving Sam. After a few minutes of confusion, where Mikaela was explaining her worries to the young man, Sam had started stumbling his way towards Optimus. Alarmed, and worried, by Sam sudden movement they both reached out to grab him only to freeze in shock as two large wings tore out of Sam back, and Sam launched himself into the air.

Mikaela stared in shock as Sam landed clumsily on the ground before laughing out loud. Oddly enough, Sam laughter rang out through the battle field and for some reason it even sounded different. Deeper and more powerful, before Mikaela could even think about going after him, Sam launched himself into the air again and with a few flaps of his _wings_ shot straight towards Optimus. Mikaela hardly even realized that Sam had brought Optimus back; most of her attention was drawn to Sam and his wings. She did notice though, when the man besides her dropped to his knees with an awed expression on his face. Worried that he might have gotten hurt somehow, Mikaela dropped down in the sand and turned her attention towards the young man, who was still staring at Sam with awe.

"Are you alright?" Mikaela asked but the man seemed not to hear her.

"Ra…" The man gasped out and Mikaela looked at him confused.

Mikaela didn't get to wonder about his words for long for right at that moment Sam screamed and Mikaela found herself turning to see what had happened. Sam had been swept aside by the Fallen and was now rolling along the desert ground. Mikaela cried out in worry, Sam had gotten the burn on his hand because he had been rolling across the ground to fast, at the speed he was going Sam was going to get hurt again. Unfortunately for Mikaela she was pulled to safety by one of the soldiers who were fighting around her. She had struggled against them, yelling at them that Sam was still out there; they had ignored her and didn't let her go until the battle was over.

As soon as they had let her go she had ran, running as far out into the battle field as she dared, eyes scanning the ground frantically until they fell on Bumblebee, who was making his way towards her. Cradle in his hands were Sam, burned and broken, and Mikaela had to put her hands up to muffle her surprised gasp. Major Lennox walked up behind her and frowned worriedly when he saw Sam.

"Hey! Does anyone have a place where we can rest the wounded? Preferably someplace away from the other buildings and with a phone line." Lennox yelled and the young man who had been kneeling in the sand suddenly stood up.

"I do sir. My house is on the outer side of the town… but I don't have a phone." The young man said with a heavy accent.

"It'll do for now, what's your name?" Lennox asked and the young man smiled.

"It's Khnurn sir." Khnurn replied and Lennox nodded.

"Alright lead the way, Men gather up the wounded and follow this man!" Lennox yelled and everybody moved to follow his orders. Mikaela found herself standing next to Bumblebee and carefully following him, her eyes glued to the unconscious form of her boyfriend.

* * *

Sam groaned as he woke up. His entire body hurt! Cracking his eyes open, he found himself in a small brown room in stifling heat. He sat up and flinched as his back throbbed in pain, turning to look her was surprised to see that he was shirtless and there were these weird markings on his shoulders. Turning to look at them he realized that it looked like a black spiral with five long ovals that spiraled out of the spiral. As he looked at it, for some reason it reminded him of feathers and in a rush he remembered everything. Gasping he grabbed his shoulders and flinched when he heard a low moan and turned his head to look.

Sam smiled as he realized that the moan had come from Mikaela who had fallen asleep next to him. Frowning Sam turned to look at his surroundings again, where were they? After a few minutes of pointless staring Sam decided it was time to leave the room and hopefully find some answers. Sam tried to stand up, but when he did a sharp pain flooded his back and he found himself crumpling back onto the bed.

Just then the door creaked open and a man Sam had never seen before slipped into the room, Sam glanced up and met his eyes. Then the man averted his eyes while bowing his head at the same time. A tense silence filled the room and Sam waited for the man to say something, anything. When it became clear that he wasn't Sam cleared his throat and jumped slightly when the man whipped hi head up to stare at him (not in the eyes oddly enough).

"Who are you? And where am I?" Sam asked and the man blushed.

"I am Khnurn sir, and you are in my home." Khnurn answered and Sam nodded in understanding.

"What happened during the battle? Where is Optimus and Bumblebee? What about Major Lennox and his crew? Are they ok?" Sam asked and Khnurn looked at Sam worriedly.

"Um, I believe that we had won the battle. Optimus and Bumblebee would be those robots yes? They're fine, right outside in fact. Major Lennox and his crew are here treating the wounded. Lennox himself is fine; he only has a few minor burns and scratches." Khnurn told Sam who sagged in relief, as he did so; Sam winced again as pain flared throughout his back.

"Sir… are you ok?" Khnurn asked and Sam gave him a shaky smile.

"Yup never better. Feeling a sharp pain in my back despite no obvious wounds is perfectly normal for me." Sam couldn't help but quip but Khnurn just looked confused and Sam sighed.

"Actually, do you think you can take me to Ratchet? He'll figure out what's wrong with me." Sam asked and Khnurn nodded. As Sam moved to get up Mikaela woke up and looked groggily at Sam.

"Sam?" Mikaela asked and Sam gave her a large smile.

"Morning Mikaela." He whispered softly and was unprepared for when Mikaela suddenly hugged him and cried out in pain as they crashed back into the makeshift bed.

"Oh god, Sam are you ok? Where are you hurt?" Mikaela asked while grabbing Sam arms and checking for any injuries and Sam gave a dry chuckle.

"I don't know Kayla, that's why I was going to go see Ratchet to see if he knew anything." Sam explained and Mikaela nodded in understanding.

With help from both Khnurn and Mikaela, Sam got to his feet and headed out the door. After walking through a narrow hallway, Sam found himself facing a chaotic scene of people rushing in and out of the building while many others lay on the ground covered by makeshifts bandages. Surprised by the scene, Sam didn't get to stare long, since both Khnurn and Mikaela ushered him outside.

Outside Sam was met with a worried Bumblebee, who instantly picked him up (despite the protest of both Mikaela and Khnurn) and placed him in front of Ratchet. Sam stumbled a little bit when he was put down and flinched as pain flared across his back. Ratchet, who was doing the last repairs to Ironhide, glanced first and Sam and then at Bumblebee. A wordless exchanged followed before Ratchet returned his attention to Ironhide and finished his repairs. Turning to look at Sam, Sam almost flinched when a blue ray shot out of Ratchet eyes and scanned his body up and down. After a few moment Ratchet looked like he was frowning and Sam felt his worry increase.

"Sam why are you here?" Ratchet asked and Sam blinked in confusion.

"My back hurt and I don't know why." Sam answered and Ratchet frowned.

"Sam, my scans say there's nothing wrong with you at all. Are you sure you didn't just imagine the pain?" Ratchet asked and Sam shook his head. Ratchet leaned back and his optics dimmed a little bit before suddenly brightened.

"I didn't see it for myself, but I heard from Bumblebee that you grew wings during the battle. Maybe your wings are the cause of the problem?" Ratchet asked and Sam blinked in confusion.

"I kind of thought that it was all a dream. Even if my wings are real, they're not here now and I don't know how to bring them back." Sam answered and Ratchet made a soft humming noise.

"What were you feeling when you first got them?" Asked Ratchet and Sam paused to think about it.

"Well I was feeling a little desperate, since I knew that I wasn't going to make it to Optimus in time, then when I felt like everything was lost, I suddenly heard this noise and when I looked up I saw this bird just flying above me. Before I knew it I was flying through the air." Sam answered and Ratchet made another humming noise.

"Why don't you try to bring you wings out right now?" Ratchet asked and Sam blinked in surprise before nodding his head in agreement.

Sam closed his eyes and feeling a little stupid mentally called out to his wings. To his surprise a tingling feeling spread cross his back and up his neck and scalp. Suddenly it was like someone whipped a blanket off of him and all of his senses suddenly got better. He heard Mikaela gasp behind him and Khnurn start whispering in Egyptian. He heard Ratchets optic shuttered in surprised and herd the soft clunks as Bumblebee took a step back in surprise. Opening his eyes, Sam blinked in surprise as he realized that everything was _clearer_, He could see so much farther than he had before and everything was in so much detail. Disorientated, Sam lost his balance and started to fall, by pure instinct alone he tried to snap out his wings only to cry out in pain as his left wing flared up in agony.

Bumblebee caught him before he hit the floor and Sam turned thankful eyes to Bumblebee and froze. With his new eyes sight Sam could see his own reflection on Bumblebee face and he was shocked at what he saw. Two large wings were coming out of his back, one of them twisted in an odd angle. The tops of the wings were a dark brown color while the larger bottom feathers were black edged in white creating a white ring in the middle of his wings. The feathers traveled up from his back and onto his shoulders and neck, his hair was gone and replaced with slick brown feathers that were ruffled up in agitation. His eyes had changed as well, the whites of his eyes replaced by the warm brown of his eyes and his pupils enlarged to become two large black discs. He blinked in surprised and stared at everybody in shook and fear.

"What the hell is going on with me?!" He yelled and for once didn't get an answer.

* * *

So here's chapter two tell me what you think.

Some background notes:

Ra is the Egyptian god of the sun and consider the most important God in their religion. He is represented by eagles. (his name is up to debate since it was heard in a variety of different ways)

Khnurn name means Mythical Reborn Sun, not sure what that means but people with this name are said to be excitable to change and very outgoing.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
